Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper series is a show that contestants dance. The show aired in Spring 2010. All shows air every Monday and Tuesday. You have to be in high school, and finish grade eight first in order to enter. Each season will have 12 contestants, same as DWTS. This show is for celebrities who have not competed on DWTS yet, or Ben and Toad's Contest. Eydie Gorme was originally going on season 8, but she was on season 4 instead. First, Second, Third All three of season 1's finalists are deceased now. Amy Winehouse should have stayed alive, but the order of operation would have been: Jiroemon Kimura, Etta James, Amy Winehouse. Season 3 only has 1 out of 3 alive. Season 5 has 2 out of 3 alive. Season 6 had a shocker, a 2 out of 3 alive. Season 6's finale is called "Four Years Without Edna Parker". Season 3's finish is two years before Sisnett died, season 7's finish is a day before season 5's winner dies. Live Forever With Line 5 Season 1 Airdate: Spring 2010, March 22, 2010 Two Banzai Bill's Mad Mountains show up in this season, like two Amy Winehouses. Olivia de Havilland was planned to be on this season as a contestant, but she was entirely fired from the show for the first season only and was on the second season and also on the all-star season instead. de Havilland finished in first place. In series 5 she came in second as the runner-up. Penny Marshall should have been on this season, but she was on series 8. Reeva Steenkamp originally wanted to participate again this season, but she participated in season 8 of 2006-2009. If Jiroemon Kimura was picked on the death list to die during 2013, then the staff would be impressed. Richard Attenborough and David Attenborough wanted both to compete, but they both injured and was replaced by Walter Breuning and Clive Dunn. Elizabeth Taylor originally wanted to be on this season, but Bonnie Franklin had to leave her fired from the season (DIED IN 2011) Vera Lynn and Zsa Zsa Gabor were not on this season. Chikao Beppu wanted to be on this one, but she died and was replaced by Komiya Miyazaki. Toshi Horiya wanted to be on this season, but Horiya was fired from the entire season expect the last week in the finale. Rich Girls was used for all the weeks. TO HELL WITH LIVING Shige Hirooka was watching the contestants dance for all weeks, and her least favourite couple is Lynn & Louis. Out of the couples competing, her favourite would go for her to Amy & Mark. Pete Doherty was originally going to be on this season, but he was on season 3 instead. He won that time and crashed out Deanna Durbin and Jim Stynes. Kama Chinen should have been on this season as contestant, but she passed away the same day as Redgrave. Al Megrahi can't compete because he set a new record: for having the most jokers on him. The Deceased Exit took place this season. Leah Remini is the last surviving contestant on this season from Jiroemon Kimura's passing on June 12, 2013 to present. Canada had a bad risk this season, with a 24/30 risk of dancing. Scoring chart: : Red numbers '' indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. : ''Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 2 Airdate: Fall 2010 Because Vera Lynn had a walker last season, she could participate on this season. FIRST YOU'RE BORN, LIFE IS HARD, THEN YOU DIE, Over 65 Theme Team Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 3 Airdate: Spring 2011 Derek Hough is not going to be on this season. Hough is replaced with Jonathan Roberts this season due to filming. R.I.P. It Up and Start Again was back this season. Scoring chart: Averages: Season 4 Airdate: Fall 2011 K is the Deadliest Letter The first time ever, Vera Lynn had to go to the eye doctor to get glasses, and also Olivia de Havilland. Both were in fall 2010's show. Contestants: Avril Lavigne, Nagisa Oshima, Max Bygraves, Yitzhak Shamir, Eric Sykes, Lady Gaga, Chiyono Hasegawa, Anna Faris (runner-up), Doris Day (winner), Charles Durning (fifth place), Besse Cooper Scoring chart: Averages: Season 5 Airdate: Spring 2012. Aired March 19, 2012 - May 21. This season wanted to be 11 weeks, but Jiroemon Kimura said "it runs for only ten weeks. This is like DWTS, expect for contestants that have not been on the show yet.". Jim Stynes died on week 1's results show, on Dame Vera Lynn's 95th birthday. This is the first all-stars season. On April 16 show, I thought it would be Jiroemon Kimura's birthday, but Vera said "It's only three days left until his birthday. On the 19th of the month". BRR. Chilly this season. First group had 13 contestants and other group had 20 contestants. WHATEVER HAPPENS, I'M SURE WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOME SUNNY DAY. Season 1's runner-up was not enough for the drop forty that time. The top four contestants are all chosen by a competitor for "Amanita Virosa". A thirteenth contestant was chosen by the public, from either Channing Tatum, Hatsue Ono or Deanna Durbin. Durbin won more votes. Ono got only 2 votes. Originally Celeste Holm and Isuzu Yamada wanted to participate, but quit. The following celebrities were back: Jiroemon Kimura, Henry Cecil, and Leah Remini, from season 1, Olivia de Havilland, Vera Lynn and Oscar Niemeyer, from season 2, Pete Doherty, D*ck Cheney and Bonnie Franklin, from season 3, and Lady Gaga, Nagisa Oshima and Avril Lavigne, all from season 4. Week 6 was Double Scoring week. Abdelbaset Al Megrahi and Robin Gibb both died a day before the season finished with two in the drop forty and one not. Season 1 runner-up Jiroemon Kimura won the season, crashing season 2 winner Olivia de Havilland and season 2 runner-up Vera Lynn for the trophy. Inna Brayer was added to this season. She was dancing with season 1 runner-up Jiroemon Kimura, as Cheryl Burke is partnering architect Oscar Niemeyer. Brayer was Kimura's partner during BATC for the last weeks of the competition, and Kimura was in 35th place. Ashly DelGrosso was off for season 3, season 4, season 5 and season 6. She will not be back until season 10. Group 1: Scoring chart: The chart here is called "But Oswald I'm Dead. Well, Nobody's Perfect". The Pellet With the Poison's in the Flagon With the Dragon!, I'm Ready for My Funeral Mr. DeMille, Black Penguins of Doom, Of All the Morgues in All of the World, You Died in Mine. In 2014, it is "2015? - No Thank You, I'll Leave Before.", "Mercarte", and "Snuff's Enough". :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: The scores in week 6 count as two dances. Group 2 It contains of 20 celebrities chosen, 10 male and 10 female, the same number of celebrities chosen on a Derby Dead Pool team. There were contestants from seasons before this aired and contestants who did not participate yet. It ran for 18 weeks, making it one of the longest Grim Reapers ever. Winner was actress Zsa Zsa Gabor, crashing over Kana Nishino and Lauren Bacall. Elinor Ostrom was eliminated week 1 because close to her cancer. Ann Rutherford and Henry Hill both did not complete due to their deaths. Six contestants who were on Death Match: Derby Dead Pool Edition (a show for picks, starting in 2005 were Margaret Thatcher, Hugo Chavez, Jerry Lewis, Aretha Franklin, Van Cliburn and Nancy Reagan) did not participate due to other integers. Ray Bradbury wanted to participate, but he participated in the fall 1998 edition, so he quitted. Gore Vidal originally wanted to compete, but Vidal quit and was replaced by actor Christopher Lee. Also Vidal Sassoon and Sven Hassel both want to compete, but Sassoon died the same cause as Etta James, Nelson Mandela quits, so Hassel participated and was eliminated after Okawa. Lauren Bacall, who placed third on this season, died two months after the start of the 2014 FIFA World Cup, and also before season 10 airs. Scoring chart: Season 6 Airdate: Fall 2012 This season had 13 contestants, 6 males and 7 females. Cory Monteith's death is the most shocking death before season 8 aired. Scoring chart: Averages: Season 7 Airdate: Spring 2013 to June 11, 2013. This season had 13 weeks and 16 contestants (8 males and 8 females). The finale was a day prior to Yoshi's death. Cathy Wever contestants can be on this season. Elsie Thompson wanted to compete this season, but died of heart failure two days after Redaelli's elimination. Jiroemon Kimura and Yoshi both passed away a day after the end of the season. (June 12, 2013) Deadpoolers Madison Pettis was the winner of season 7, defeating actress Zsa Zsa Gabor and mini-dwarf like Zelda Rubinstein (was joker of Betty White & The 19 Dwarfs), Snooki. (Henry Cecil died, taken out of the Drop Forty) Season 8 Airdate: Fall 2013. Week 8 is called Group Freestyle Week. The airdate is September 23, 2013 and the results will be on Tuesday. Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple finishing in the bottom two (or three) : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : the winning couple : the runner-up couple : the third-place couple Averages: Season 9 Airdate: Spring 2014 Kym Johnson will be returning after season 8 off. Sharna Burgess will be off this season. This season will be the Sochi, Russia season, along with season 10, in which 12 of the qualified athletes will be competing. It was announced on Jiroemon Kimura's funeral that it will take place in Kyotango during the 9th season, and on July 25, 2013 that it will take place in the host nation, Sochi in Russia. This will take place in Kyotango this season and in season 10 will take place in Sochi. The contestants won't switch their partners because of no Wang Meng. Maelle Ricker, one of the contestants of this season, was injured and was replaced by Yuka Fujimori. The season won't start until season 18 of DWTS airs. Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the couple withdrew from the competition. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 10 As Grim Reaper is having a season 10, there will be 12 celebrities not being supercentenarians. This is the second season that there will be no 110 years and above. This will air on September 22, but due to Germany's drive-through penalty in Fontana; they decided to air a week later than season 19. There were suggestions having the 2022 World Cup being held in Canada's winter weather. The cast was announced 6 days after the closing ceremony of the 2014 Winter Paralympics. The professional dancers for the 12 contestants are going to be announced a little bit after the closing ceremony of the 2014 Summer Youth Olympics in Nanjing, China. This will be a "summer sports" season, where the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil is held, and IndyCar racing, and much more! 9 contestants are footballers, while the other three are outside the sport. There will be no partner switch up and results show will be on Tuesdays instead of Mondays, due to Germany's penalty on lap 218. Karina Smirnoff will not perform in week 4 and week 5 due to injury. J.R. Celski has been confirmed so far, by the news of the death of Peaches Geldof. Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir have been confirmed. Charles Hamelin is still not sure. Because this season is considered a summer sports, they are relegated to the next season. Season 11 The season will air on March 9, 2015 and will end on May 18, 2015. The theme will be "Cathy Wever Students vs. Tennis Players". 14 celebrities are competing. This will run the same way as DWTS season 8, in the qualifying year of South Africa 2010. Season 12 Category:Shows Category:Unanimous Category:Backbone Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Series Category:Derby Dead shows Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series)